Truth or Dare?
by jakeri9
Summary: Send your dares in everyone! The corpse party cast is here!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, Truth or Dare! I will be gone on vacation for a bit, so there may be a rather large time gap before it is updated. Sorry :( Lets get on with it.**

*I walk in and snap my fingers* *All of a sudden Miki, Yoshiki, Satoshi, Ayumi, Naomi, Yuka, Mayu, Morishige, Seiko, and Ms Yui pop in*

Jakeri9: Hello everyone, for the next few days I will be your truth or dare host!

Everyone: What?

Jakeri9: You heard me right, Truth or Dare!

Everyone: *groan*

*Yoshiki opens the door to leave but there is a wall behind it*

Jakeri9: Yeah… no way out.

Everyone: *groan*

Jakeri9: So my name is Jakeri9, but you just call me Jake. Don't worry I will TRY not to torture you TOO much.

Satoshi: So you're still going to torture us?

Jake: Not me my friend, the audience will.

*Everyone looks behind a bulletproof window and sees audience and they all gulp nervously*

Jake: Send in your dares everyone! I want to get another chapter in before I leave!


	2. Chapter 2

**Truth or dare everyone! Told you I would get a chapter out before I leave!**

"Alright everyone, I got some truths, and some dares." I say with a grin. "That is a huge pile of Dares…" Satoshi says with a nervous look on his face. "Yes it is, yes it is. And speak of the devil! This dare is for you Satoshi!" I told him. "Lets see here, 5 dares from Ficzilt! Satoshi, kiss someone with your shirt off for ten seconds." (I added the time in.) "W-what?!" He said. "Do it or you eat a ghost pepper." I said waving it out. "Fine!" he said. "Sorry Naomi." He told her. And then he kissed her, and she did not pull away, not even after the 10 second time limit. "Guys… you might want to pull away now, it's been 20 seconds. Everybody was staring at them, and Ayumi was tomato red with anger. "Shinozaki calm down!" Yoshiki demanded. "I DON'T TAKE ORDERS FROM PEOPLE LIKE YOU!" She yelled at him as he jumped back in surprise."Ayumi calm down, here is a ghost pepper; it should calm your nerves." I said hiding a laugh. She took a bite of it without thinking, and immediately sprang up and started yelling. "WHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHYWHY! JERK! IYAAAAAAAAAH!" She yelled while trying to cool her mouth. I snickered, and Naomi and Satoshi who had been looking at each other and blushing, were now looking at Ayumi. "Okay, next, Yoshiki, kiss Ayumi, SHE MUST KISS BACK!" I said. "Uhh… wha… why…" He said. I snapped my fingers erasing the spice from Ayumi's mouth. "Do it." I said. They kissed for like, 2 seconds and Ayumi pulled apart. Yoshiki frowned that it didn't last longer. "Moving on, Seiko kiss Satoshi in front of Naomi." I told her. "Can do, Cap'n Jake!" She said. "When did you call me that?" I thought to myself. She kissed Satoshi for a full 6 seconds, and when they were done, Naomi was beet red in a mix of fury and disappointment. They broke apart and I told Naomi to calm down. "Alright, Naomi, French kiss Satoshi and stop when you want to." "Yay! C'mere Satoshi!" she said as she French kissed him. A minute passed. "Guys… can we move on now?" I asked. They pulled apart and I continued saying, "Great, now Ayumi kiss two guys." I said. She went to Satoshi and kissed him, and he kissed back a little bit because of the rules. She pulled away and went to Yoshiki. He kissed back all the way because, well it was simple, he loved her. She pulled away and said, "Satisfied?" "Very much so." I responded. "Well, that's all from Ficzilt! Thanks for dropping by dude!" I say as I open the window and wave to Ficzilt. "Alright, now we got 2 dares from LittlePi48, I can only do one though. Do any of you know that they made an anime of you?" I asked. "What?" said everyone in unision. I sighed, snapped my fingers, and they were teleported to a cinema with me in with them. I turned on the Anime and we watched. We watched the entire thing and I teleported us back. Naomi ran to Satoshi and hugged him, and he was too shocked to do anything, so instead he passed out. Seiko went to Naomi to comfort her, Mayu and MorishiGAAAAAAAAAAAAY (just kidding) Were hugging each other, as Mayu screwed up Morishige's shirt with her tears, Ayumi was hugging Yoshiki, wailing, while Ms Yui was standing there shocked. I open the window and wave to LittlePi46 and said "Thanks for the dare dude!" Anyways guys I did not have a lot of time to write and this was all I could squeeze in, I PROMISE that next chapter will be longer, if I don't, then either something came up, or SCREW ME! As always, I will see YOU, in the next chapter. Buh-bye!


	3. I almost quit

**To everyone who thought this was a chapter, I'm truly sorry. But I have lost all interest in fanfictions. I've almost completely quit reading, and, (Not trying to offend anyone) I think the whole idea of fanfictions is stupid. But seeing how I have a lot of people saying to keep pushing forward, I won't quit, but updates will be like once a month or something. All my attention is on my YouTube channel right now. (Megajake0) So, once again, I'm sorry for the news. I hope you understand. If things get too bad, I may pass on the torch. But for now, I will keep writing. Alright, see you in the next chapter.**

**-Jakeri9**


	4. I Quit

**Hey everybody. I'm sorry, but I quit. FanFiction is just a terrible idea. No offense. As you all know, I'm busy on my YouTube, and I'm going to do a cover of "Open Up" by Muse Of Discord soon. So I'm going to be busy getting everything edited just right. So, here is the good part, I need three people to take over my other stories, After The Party, Zombie Party, and Truth or Dare. Message me if you are interested. Goodbye guys. Also, I will still be answering every message I get, whether it is hate, or needing advice. I am going to the land of Sony Vegas Pro 13! Goodbye.**


	5. Take overs

Hey everyone, I got two people taking over so far. Impassive Tears will be taking over Zombie Party, and NyanCatsAreDABomb will take over Truth or Dare. Put me in a chapter will ya? XD But anyways, After the Party is still open. Alright, I'm off to the land of Sony Vegas again. Bye.


End file.
